


The Wishing Machine

by The_Folky_Boy



Series: Non-canon Harry Potter Ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Kissing, Sex (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Folky_Boy/pseuds/The_Folky_Boy
Summary: 2001, nearly 3 years after the demise of Voldemort. Ron quits his job as an Auror, and he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny start having arguments. Arguments that could lead to their deaths...





	The Wishing Machine

(Scene 1)  
Narrator: 2001: Ron and Hermione’s house. Ron had just got home from work, and a row had started between the two. Since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Harry and Ron had revolutionised the Auror department, but now Ron has quit his job and help George run ‘Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes’.

Hermione: How could you, Ronald. After all you and Harry have achieved there, what you could have done with your career after, to throw it all away to go run a joke shop.

Ron: Look, everyone knows I could never be as good as Harry. Being an auror was fun, but it’s also hard.

Hermione: Life is hard, Ron!

Ron: George has been through a lot since Fred died, I think going to help him run the shop is the best way of helping him an honour Fred’s death.

Hermione: He’s already got Lee Jordan to help.

Ron: Yes, and I want to help to!

Hermione: HOW CAN YOU THROUGH YOUR LIFE AWAY LIKE THAT?!

Ron: Look, Hermione, I need to make my own choices! Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes is a great success, and I’m not going to get anywhere just being an Auror!

Hermione: You are more likely to get somewhere being an Auror than running a joke shop.

Ron: Oh, I’ve had enough of this!

Narrator: And Ron stormed up the stairs. About 5 minutes later, a loud crack was heard.  
(Scene 2)  
Narrator: The next evening, at Harry and Ginny’s house, another row was happening.

Harry: You’re not seriously telling me that you BELIEVE Rita Skeeter?

Ginny: Normally, I wouldn’t, but why else would he leave.

Harry: Ginny, I would NEVER force Ron out of the Auror department. He’s my best friend and I would only ever tell him to stop if I felt it was putting him in serious danger.

Ginny: I know Ron’s a fool, but I fail to believe that even he would stop being an auror to go run a joke shop without someone encouraging, or even threatening, him.

Harry: I find the very thought of me threatening Ron insulting. I am not prepared to have this argument any more, I’m going to bed.  
(Scene 3)  
Narrator: The following day, Hermione goes to see Harry in his office.

Hermione: Are you all right, Harry?

Harry: Well, other than the fact that my wife seems to hate me at the moment, things are fine. How about you?

Hermione: Ron walked out on me two days ago. He went to live with George.

Harry: Sorry to hear that.

Hermione: Why would he leave his job here?

Harry: I don’t know. The joke shop may be doing very well, but he’d do better if he stayed on as an Auror.

Hermione: That’s what I said.

Harry: Have you read Rita Skeeter’s article?

Hermione: Yes, she always wrote nonsense and always will.

Harry: Tell that to Ginny. 

Hermione: You don’t tell me she believed her? 

Harry: Well, she can’t think of any other explanation. 

Hermione: Look out, Harry. I don’t know what’s happening, but my guess is someone is trying to make friends enemies.   
(Scene 4)  
Narrator: Later that afternoon, Hermione went to see Ginny at her house.

Ginny: Do you know why Ron stopped being an auror? 

Hermione: Why do all conversations have that? 

Ginny: What do you mean? 

Hermione: Today, when I spoke to Harry, it was mostly about that, and yesterday, I had an argument with Ron about that. He then walked out on me. 

Ginny: But, again, why do you think he quit his job? 

Hermione: I don’t know. But, what do you think? 

Ginny: Well, I mean, Harry… 

Hermione: Wait, you believe Rita Skeeter. 

Ginny: I mean, I can’t think of any other reason. I know, I know she wrote stupid things during the Triwizard Tournament and then after Dumbledore died, but it seems to be the only real conclusion. 

Hermione: I would expect more from you, Ginny. 

Ginny: Look, I don’t want to believe it, ok. I just can’t think of a more convincing explanation. 

Hermione: Honestly. 

Ginny: Are you sure you don’t know the reason. 

Hermione: Well, he did say something about wanting to honour Fred’s death, and I see that as a bit stupid when he could be an Auror. I mean, Ginny? Ginny are you ok? 

Narrator: Ginny had frozen with a blank expression on her face. Then, she started to speak. 

Ginny: Get out. 

Hermione: What? 

Ginny: You heard me, get out! 

Hermione: Ginny, I… 

Ginny: You make me sick, honouring Fred’s death is not stupid, and you need to go. Get out, and don’t come back.


End file.
